Ally And Ivy
by GemmaRuffers
Summary: This is just a quick one shot about Ally and Ivy Mayfair-Richards from American Horror Story x Cult. It's pure smut because I shipped them so hard until Ivy became a bitch XD please go easy on me as this is the first FanFiction I've ever written! Anyway enjoy and leave a comment if you want :)


It was a normal evening for Ally and Ivy Mayfair-Richards. The family dinner was relaxed and joyful with Oz telling his moms about his day at school, Ivy talking about the new meal ideas she had for the Butchery restaurant she co-owned with her wife and the family talking about the upcoming election and how Hilary was sure to win!

Once Oz was tucked into bed and kissed goodnight by both Ivy and Ally it was their time to relax.

"Babe, do you want me to draw you a bath?" Ivy called from the bottom for the stairs as she walked up to the large bathroom attached to the master bedroom that they shared.

"That'd be amazing sweetie" Ally called back from the kitchen as she washed up the plates from dinner.

Ivy poured in the cherry blossom bath soap into the hot water stream and lit a few candles surrounding the tub, she wanted to show her wife how much she loved her and this night was going to be perfect.

Several minutes later Ally walked upstairs and was greeted by an almost naked Ivy sprawled across their king sized bed. Ivy was wearing a black bra with matching panties and her eyes seductively stared at Ally as her spouses mouth hung agape, shocked at seeing her wife like this after their recent dry spell.

"Care to join me in the tub?" Ivy spoke, her voice dripping with arousal.

Ally took a couple of seconds to register the question that she was asked and after closing her dry mouth she nodded enthusiastically taking Ivy's hand and walking into the bathroom. Ivy kissed Ally's neck as she unbuttoned the plaid shirt that covered her wife's perfect breasts, Ally moaned in response as she unbuttoned her own jeans and quickly discarded of them and her underwear at the same time. Once completely naked she turned to the short haired blonde,

"You're wearing too much" she stated bluntly causing Ivy to smirk and excitedly shimmy her underwear down her toned legs with her bra quickly following, adding to the pile of clothes on the bathroom floor.

Ivy walked up to the tall brunette and their lips collided together with such passion, it was almost as if it was their first kiss all over again. Ally moaned into Ivy's mouth and the sound sent a jolt of pleasure to Ivy's womanhood. They could've stayed like this forever however the steam from the hot bath quickly reminded them of the original task.

Ivy stepped back and smiled at her wife as she slid down into the water. The bubbles caressed her pale skin she signed in content.

"Room for one more?" Ally questioned as she admired her wife in all her glory.

She slowly stepped into the bath and manoeuvred so that she was in between Ivy's legs and she moved into the water until she was fully resting on her partners chest.

"This is perfect" Ally murmured as Ivy picked up a sponge and slowly started to wash Ally's arms and collarbone.

The sponge swiped across her nipples, immediately hardening the two perfect buds as Ally arched her back and groaned in content at her wife's handiwork. Her legs parted slightly and Ivy took that as an invitation, she gently trailed her hand down the brunettes toned body and teased ally's wet folds while her other hand had now made its way to play with ally's breast.

"Fuck Ivy, keep going!" Ally demanded as she thrusted her hips searching for Ivy's absent hand.

Ivy giggled as she watched her wife squirm in desperation for release, not wanting to hold her back any longer she slipped two fingers into ally while moving backwards slightly and sitting the two women more upright so she could get a better angle to fuck her. She slowly pumped her fingers in and out causing ripples to form in the water and breaths to become shallow.

"Ivy please" Ally begged as her wife picked up the pace and added her right hand into the equation rubbing tight circles on her lovers clit.

The sensation was overpowering and Ivy could tell that the brunette was almost done.

"Fuck fuck fuck baby don't stop, right there ohh yes!"

Ivy was relentless in speed as she matched her hand actions with hip thrusts making the water splash over the sides of the tub, soaking the floor below them. Ivy bit down hard on Ally's shoulder as she continued her actions, close to coming herself from the friction of Ally's lower back on her cunt. The blonde moaned, low and sultry as she felt her partners sweet entrance tightening around her fingers.

"FUCK IVY IM COMING, IM COMING AHH HOLY SHIT!" and with that the brunette tumbled over the edge, hips bucking erratically as she came down from her high.

The action caused her wife to crash over the edge herself as she ground herself on her lover, moaning loudly and cursing as her body recovered from its first orgasm in over a month. After a few minutes of silence and heavy breathing the water finally settled and Ally turned to Ivy, the bath water now almost all on the floor rather than in the tub.

"That was incredible babe."

"You're telling me!" Ivy responded, a large grin taking over her face.

They carefully climbed out of the tub, making sure they didn't slip on the soaked floor. Both of the women's legs were weak, they laughed as they held onto each other, trying to regain the feeling in their thighs. Ivy lovingly wrapped a towel over Ally and then covered herself as they walked through to the bedroom.

After collapsing onto the bed, Ally turned her head to admire her wife.

"I love you" she whispered.

Ivy turned her head at the statement and looked into her eyes,

"I love you too babe, let's do this more often okay." She winked as ally nodded enthusiastically laughing and placing a chaste kiss on Ivy's lips.

The blonde and brunette slept soundly that night curled in each other's arms.


End file.
